PayLine
PayLine was the Brand used by International Harvester for their construction equipment division in its hayday. Payline was sold to Dresser in 1982, who then formed a joint venture with Komatsu, which eventualy lost money and was sold to Komatsu who then sold the firm to a Polish goverment holding company and the name changed to Dressta. History International took over the Hough company and their PayLoader brand in November 1952 for $7.8 million in IH stock. The Drott name was also used on the tracked shovel loader line. The machines used a 4 in 1 bucket designed by John Drott in the USA after the war. Model range PayLine / Internationals Model numbering scheme was very mixed up with some upgrades having new numbers, but other having suffix letters added and variations with different attachments getting completely different numbers. Bulldozers & Crawler tractors * IH TD 6 & BTD 6 (UK) replaced by the IH B100 * IH TD 9 - 19 * IH TD 14 * IHTD15 B & C * IH TD 18 * IH TD 20 * IH TD 20B * IH TD 20C * IH TD 20E * IH TD 24 - 1954 * IH TD 25 B & C * IH TD 30 Dump Trucks * 380 PayHauler Excavators 630hd 640hd 650hd Motor Scrapers: These included elevating and open bowl versions; Open Bowl models known to this editor were as follows; 433 Twin powered fitted with "Pushme-Pullyou" Hook and bail hitches for tandem loading. Known as Pay-Scrapers Front power unit was an 800 cubic inch 320hp International Harvestor Diesel V8 coupled to a Twin-Disc Transmission that incorporated electric shift and a lock-up facility that was automatically engaged in first gear for loading , and became automaticaly selected during transport at predetermined speeds in the other ratios of which from memory there were 5 or 6. The rear transmission did not incorporate the lock-up feature, and was coupled to a 180hp inline International 6 cylinder diesel. Both power units were Turbo Charged amd the rear unit was started via the front units hydraulics. Both units had electric shutdown. Seat adjustment was via the power steering unit The hitch unit bail was lowered by exhausting the air ram that held it open during normal use of the machine. Elavating Scrapers known to this author were the E200 (my first introduction to the genre), superseded by the E211,( which I believe shared the 6 cylinder engine of the 433 as also the TD15C Dozer ;I'm uncertain if the TD20C & E shared the same V8 as the one powering both 400 series scrapers), the E270, and the 444 Pay-Scraper which shared the drive trains of the open-bowl 433. I personaly never operated either the E211, 444, or TD15C, TD20 E but have done both TD20B & C, E200, E270, and 433 as well as the TD15B and a TD24 and TD25C, With another contractor I also operated and repaired a 175C Drott as well as a smaller model whose nomenclature escapes me: (I'll be 62 this year, by way of excuse) PayMover Tracked Loaders * International 150 * International 100B * International 120B * International 165-12 ton loader, 80 hp International D310 6-cylinder engine (only 1200 built) * International 175 ** International 175C * International 250C-20 ton loader with 190 hp V8 diesel. * International T 340 Tracked Excavators Wheeeled Dozers * D500 PayDozer Wheeled loaders * H-65C PayLoader * H120 Payloader * 180 PayHauler UK Model range (Please add any UK models to list ) * IH BTD 6 - 1950s Doncaster built, fitted with IH BD264 engine * IH BTD 20 - 1960s * IH B100 - replaced BTD 6 fitted with IH BD264 engine * IH 125A - 1970 fitted with IH BD281 engine * IH 100B - Torque converter transmission version of B100 * IH 125B - Torque converter * IH 165 - Torque converter * IH 175 Preserved machines Please list any known preserved machines. The smaller IH Drott machines are popular, with a few of the bigger T14 & T24 in collectors hands. Machines like the IH BTD 6 and IH B100 are popular. * International Harvester Drott Club Site for IH Drott Fans - Selection of excellent photos of several machines both as found and after restoration to as new finish. See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *International Engines *Dresser *Dressta *Drott *Hough *Komatsu *List of Collections **S.E. Davis & Son Ltd. collection has several large IH machines *Shows and Meets References *PayLine-International Harvesters Construction Equipment Division, by Oscar H. Will III, Pub by MBI, ISBN 0-7603-2458-1 * Classic nachinery network Forum Links Category:PayLine Category:Brands Category:Bulldozer manufacturers Category:Companies of the United States Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Scraper manufacturers Category:Tracked Loaders Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:International Harvester Category:Dresser Category:Drott